Full of Surprises
by Karlo
Summary: Like I said, So Yi Jung is...full of surprises


So Yi Jung is…full of surprises. Back then, and even now, even though he's started opening up more and more towards me, treating me more as a friend than just an acquaintance made through his friend, I still find it hard for me to figure him out completely. For example, the way he talks and looks at me, one would automatically assume he had resumed his old 'Casanova' ways, however, I've been informed by his trusty friends, The F4 members, that ever since he had arrived from Sweden two years ago, he has not once entered a club, nor made any contact with woman other than those dealing with business. That was a rather 'eye-opener' for me.

Not only that, but I've noticed that his _flirtatious_ attitude towards me, or rather, his charms, had slowly deteriorated. No, it wasn't that I was no longer affected by them (because trust me, I still am…unfortunately), but I've noticed his attitude towards me had changed entirely. I guess you could say he was now more _open_. Instead of just standing in front of him looking like an idiot whenever I had my off days and just wanted to cry, he offered his shoulders for help, even comforting me by pulling me into a hug when I needed it.

Of course he's done these things multiple times, but I finally found out why he did all this before.

Because he truly cared for me.

* * *

'_I already knew this would happen,' the young, naive woman had said to herself as she sat down on a nearby bench within the park she was currently walking through. She finally let a couple of the tears that were urging to come out flow down her porcelain cheeks, holding back a couple of the sobs that she didn't want a certain man to see._

"_Haven't I told you before that it's only a misconception by girls to think that they're prettier when they cry?"_

_Ga Eul looked up only to find the one man she was attempting to avoid at that very moment. She watched how his lips playfully curved upward into a smirk, "Did you get dumped again?"_

_He took her head bowing down as her non-verbal answer to his question, "How did it happen this time?"_

_Those simple words came almost as knives towards Ga Eul though she hid it, just as she tried to hide all of her other pains from this man. She smiled at the man who had taken a seat beside her, "Yi Jung-sunbae."_

_Another smirk-ish smile had made its way to his divine texture as he responded, "You realize," the man paused for a bit, "I know you. You don't have to hide it."_

_It wasn't long after that response, probably even less than a second after he had said the final word, before she was crying her heart out into his shoulder. Instinctively, his free arm that was opposite of his soaked shoulder had wrapped itself around her torso, patting and rubbing her back, comforting her in between sobs._

* * *

It was just one of those things that he continually denied whenever we was around me, but I know and believe, that Yi Jung-sunbae truly cares for me, yet he just never wanted to admit it, at least not to my face that is… I know that at times, he's just a little bit cruel, but I've learned to accept that about him. It's that one 'unique' aspect of him that separates him from all the other "gentlemen" that I know.

So, how would I describe the man known as Mr. So Yi Jung?

Well there's one thing that I, Chu Ga Eul, can't deny. So Yi Jung has charisma. He's poised with some type of aura that just makes him seem cooler than his outer looks are able to convey on their own, something that can't exactly be described with words.

* * *

_The young teacher, at merely 24 years of age, sat in the small seat among her little 'angels,' or kindergarteners. Today, she had allowed them to be a little more 'creative' by taking out some play she had stored, dividing the clay into smaller portions, and distributing them among the young ones to have them make their own creations. A short while after the clay had been distributed and after the students had gladly obliged to her suggestions by rolling the still hard clay within their hands, she had taken a seat on one of the small stools and joined them as well._

"_You're doing a good job," she complimented one of her students as she flattened her piece of clay with her thumb and index fingers, "Is that a grape?" she inquired to another._

"_Neh," (Yes) the student replied simply as he continued his work, the teacher smiling in response. Her gaze drifted amongst her other students in happiness. She had truly found a job that she loved, she had found her passion. She did this while still flattening the edges of the round piece of clay in her hands, not paying any attention to its outcome or how it was slightly deforming._

"_You're still exerting too much pressure in your hands."_

_Her head turned towards the origin of the sound, her expression suddenly changing from one of contentment to one of shock as she stood up from her seat, "Y-Yi Jung-sunbae…"_

"_Annyeong," (Hi) his half-smirk-half-smile didn't diminish as his simple reply had escaped his lips._

_Her gaze was like a magnet for her eyes would not leave the sight in front of her. The man she had seen for 4 years was there, standing in front of her, still looking cool as ever. She made a closer observation. With the slightly disheveled hair of his along with his leather overcoat, one could make the assumption that he had, indeed, come right off of the plane, yet he still stood poised with some type of 'perfection.' He had kept his promise for her that she would be the first person he seeks out when he comes back._

"_Who is he?" one of the young boys in class started, "Is he our teacher's boyfriend?"_

"_Ahjussi," (Mister) another girl had started, "Did you just get back from another country?"_

"_Oh," the man sounded a little surprised, "How did you know that?"_

"_By any chance…did you come back from Sweden?" the same young lady had inquired._

_The man smiled at the young lady, "Little miss, you're truly amazing."_

"_Then you're him!" the same young one clapped her hands in affirmation, "Our teacher said that her boyfriend was the-"_

_The teacher had now clamped the young lady's mouth shut with her hand as she bent down against her in embarrassment while looking apologetically to the man standing opposite of her class, "Yah, (hey) you're not supposed to say that," She took another look at the man to find him grinning __**like an idiot**__, but she couldn't help but feign further into embarrassment._

* * *

Ah, stupid Yi Jung, always having to come with his (illegal) good looks and make me flustered…

For example, the first time my cheating/ex-boyfriend had started cheating on me, and I found it, although I was thankful that Jan Di had given him a good lesson (and a few injuries), Yi Jung-sunbae had surprised me with his offer to help me get revenge. Well, I guess you couldn't really call it an offer since I didn't have any choice otherwise, but it was still surprising for him to help in such a manner. The way he wooed the girl standing next to my ex-boyfriend and performing the sax in front of everyone was truly amazing. I'd like to think it was more than just the spotlight that highlighted that short performance of his. His acting in front of a whole crowd had also left me slightly flustered, and it was even more surprising how he guided me through the whole process, such as telling me to say 'no' when asked if I knew the person next to me (my ex-boyfriend) or not and then basically confessed his undying (fake) love for me.

And there was our second fake date at the ice rink, shortly after placing his jacket around me, and with a simple snap of his fingers, the fireworks show that he had personally set up had immediately illuminated the night sky. Of course-

"Ga Eul-yang?" the familiar voice had interrupted my thoughts. Well, I guess it wasn't really going to change anything since I was busy thinking about the same person anyway.

"Yi Jung-sunbae," I responded in the same, slightly monotone voice that I usually greeted him with.

"Ready to go?"

"Eh?" I looked at him questioningly as I finally realized what I was doing and resumed my task of cleaning up my classroom for the day.

I heard him chuckle, "You seem out of it today. Is something bothering you?"

"Nothing, just thinking about…things," I replied simply as I continued to wipe the table with a damp cloth to get rid of the stains.

"What kinds of things?"

Before I could respond, however, my colleague had barge in through the other door, "Ga Eul-" she immediately stopped as she caught sight of the world renowned potter standing across from me, "Ah, Mr. So," she began, "Here to pick up our star teacher once more?" needless to say, this wasn't exactly the first time he had picked me up from school.

"Yeh," (Yes) he simply replied while bowing in return. That's another thing I've seen that's changed about him, he's more respectful towards a broader group of people as well.

My colleague, also known as Kwon Su Yeon, or Mrs. Kwon, sighed as she looked at me, then back at Yi Jung, "I was going to ask for some help, but I guess you two have other plans."

"Oh?" I asked now curious, "What did you need help with?"

"The day care across the street for the kids that won't be picked up til much later is doing some pottery, but there are only two people there to take care of about 90 kids."

"Aaah…" I nodded as I comprehended what she was saying, only to look at Yi Jung grinning at me, "Sunbae?"

"Want to help, Ga Eul-yang? We could both go."

"But I thought you're busy. I'm sure you have somewhere to go."

"I'm never too busy for my Ga Eul-yang~" he sang out the last line. I blushed in response. That's another thing about him, rather than being overly flirtatious, he's just corny now.

"So you two will be coming?" Su Yeon-ssi said in a hopeful voice.

I looked at sunbae grinning across from me then back towards my friend, "Sure."

* * *

"Waaah, noona is so good~" the young boy beside me had said admiring my work. In true honesty, I'd made this type of pot so many times before that it's gotten boring to make, but I couldn't think of anything else to make at the time. I usually like to think about what I'm going to make before I start, unlike Yi Jing-sunbae that just seemingly _goes at it_. Freakin' potter prodigy…

"Isn't noona really good, hyung?"

Yi Jung's response was just a small smile towards the boy as he helped the other 70 or so students (some left earlier) with their "masterpieces." He wasn't creating a piece for himself for some unknown reason. Honestly, I didn't care enough to ask him why, not that he would have really answered me anyway. However, I did find myself being rather disappointed because of his failure to respond to the younger one. Although pottery is not my passion, it's one of my favorite hobbies that I actually practice. Was it so hard to comment on how I was doing? Whether it was just the typical "putting too much pressure" or something else, it would have been nice to have some feedback on how I was doing.

"You're doing much better," the all too familiar voice had said.

I looked up and noticed he didn't even bother looking at me while saying it, but the eminent smile on his lips told me that it was I he was referring to. I smiled back at his subtle acknowledgement of my presence.

* * *

The class had now ended and Yi Jung had previously offered to treat me out for dinner, but since I knew (by heart…) how his spending habits were, I immediately declined. Yi Jung-sunbae parked the car by the curb in front of my house. I bowed my head slightly while smiling as my usual "thanks" and was about to open the door when he grabbed my arm.

"Sunbae?" I looked at him questioningly.

"How unlady-like of you," his smile-smirk playing against his lips again. He quickly opened his door and hastily made his way over to my side and opened the passenger door for me, "How will you find your soulmate if you don't even think about men doing things for you half the time?"

"Yah!" I slapped his shoulder playfully as I got out of his car, "I can find a man by myself without your help, thank you! How dare you tell me how to act in front of men!" I acted angry, but it was obvious that I wasn't, and I'm pretty sure he knew since he ended up chuckling as well.

"Just giving out pointers."

"You're more of a woman than I am," I whispered to myself, as I headed towards my house. I'm glad he didn't hear it though because that statement alone had sort of scared me. I continued to walk across my front lawn when I heard the undeniable honk his car makes whenever he locks the door. I turned around a little confused, watching him walk up to me, "Sunbae? What are you still doing here?"

"What? Don't want me here?"

"Yah~"

He smiled at me as he put an arm around my shoulders, leading me up to the front door of the house, "Actually, I have something to ask your parents."

"Are we going on another trip or something?" by 'another,' I mean that last year, for my birthday, he had brought me on a one full week vacation to Hawaii. I ended up crying and hugging him til his ribs were cracked because I was so touched, but I also scolded him because that was way too much money to spend, "If we are," I continued, "I can just ask my parents myself."

"Something like that," he sighed as he took his arm off of my shoulder, "But I really think it's better if I ask about this one personally."

I started to get a little nervous… "S-Sunbae…you know I haven't told my parents about you…" I admitted as I shyly looked away. You see, when I told my parents about that trip to Hawaii, I just told them I was "going with a friend," and they agreed, no questions asked.

"_Mwo?_" (What?) I looked back to see him having an 'almost' shocked look on his face, but then he quickly smiled brightly at me, "You know, you're pretty awesome."

"Eh?"

"That's the first time I've heard a girl not mention me to their parents."

I scoffed at him, "Yah, freakin' player."

"Well it's true…"

Even if his statement had reflected his previous Casanova ways, I was still flattered that he had presumably labeled me "different." Of course, not that I wasn't different earlier on, but you know…

_-Ding Dong-_

"Oh, Ga Eul!" my mother greeted me in the same enthusiastic manner as she had always done as soon as she opened the door, "How was your day-" it was already obvious that her reason for stopping mid-sentence was because she noticed the young man beside me, "S-S-S-So…"

She barely managed to say his surname… "Annyeong hase yo," (Hello, formally) he started as he bowed, "I'm So Yi Jung, pleased to meet you Mrs. Chu," he gave my mother his signature smile. Ugh, even a player towards older woman…

My mother bowed her head slightly after she had regained part of her sense from the shock, "P-Please, come in you two," and she moved out of the doorway, ushering both of us in, which we quickly obliged to. As soon as we were both settled in, sitting beside each other on one of the two couches in our living room, my mother had placed two cups of two in front of us, "I apologize for my reaction earlier Mr. So," my mother said in all formality, trying to reprimand her quite embarrassing actions from before.

Yi Jung-sunbae chuckled a little, "Its fine Mrs. Chu."

"So what brings you here?"

Yeah…I wonder what bring him here too… Obviously, my mother and I both think alike.

"Ga Eul didn't inform my husband and I about your arrival, you see…"

He smiled at me, "I understand. I didn't exactly tell Ga Eul-yang about my visit beforehand…"

My mother looked at me in a curious manner, probably because of the term of endearment (_-yang_) Yi Jung-sunbae had used after my name, "Um…" she started, "How long have you two known each other? Ga Eul hasn't exactly mentioned you, Mr. So."

"_Mwo?_" sunbae acted surprised, but I knew he was just teasing me, "Yah, Ga Eul-yang, you're so mean. We've known each other for 6 years!"

My mother shot me a look that told me 'you-have-some-explaining-to-do-young-lady' written all over it, which I was sort of frightened of. (Yi Jung-sunbae is evil…turning my mother against me…) Her expression quickly changed to a happy one with a smile as she faced Yi Jung once more, "So what brings you here again, Mr. So?"

"I-"

"Family, I'm home!" my father burst through the front door in a lively mood as always.

"Oh, _yeobo_, (honey) come in, we have a visitor," my mother told him to come to the living room.

"Ah, who could it be-" he stopped himself mid-sentence in the same manner my mother had done earlier as well, "S-S-S-So…" aish, my parents are…really meant for each other…yeah, we'll go with that.

So we'll skip all the formalities and reintroductions between my father and _Mr. So_ beside me, and before Yi Jing-sunbae could mention the intention of his unexpected visit, my parents had invited him for dinner, which he refused politely at first but quickly agreed after my parents constant persuading. Dinner wasn't very interesting though, at least not to my standards. Since my parents had been huge fans of the art displayed within the Museum Yi Jung now owned, the talked mainly consisted of them describing and commenting on nearly every piece they had seen previously. I barely talked, to be honest, but my parents didn't notice. However, Yi Jung-sunbae had tried to drag me into their discussion once or twice, but with the disappointment of receiving only a couple of words at a time from me, he gave up eventually, and dinner continued on.

The four of us were now back in the living room, my parents still engaged in a discussion of pottery, but I did hear a mention of Italian food once or twice, so maybe I wasn't completely correct. The question that had snapped me back into reality, however, was the same one as before.

"So what brings you here, Mr. So?" my father inquired.

As soon as he said that, I looked at Yi Jung-sunbae, and he smiled as he took my left hand lightly and squeezed. _What?_ I eyed him, mentally (telepathically…) asking him what he was doing. He chuckled in response, but then, his face turned serious as he kneeled down on both knees, placing his hands on them as he bowed his head down towards my parents…Holy-

"Mr. and Mrs. Chu…" he started almost hesitantly, "I-I've come here to ask for your daughter's hand in marriage," he said slowly, yet audibly…

Like I said, So Yi Jung is…full of surprises, because I'm pretty sure my parents' eyes went just as wide as mine did at that moment…

…Though I have to say, asking my parents before asking me is a little tacky, don't you think?

* * *

**A/N:** This is officially my first story published here after my 4 year long hiatus. I hope it wasn't too bad.

- Karlo


End file.
